


No more wonderland

by Snails_okay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1st fanfiction, Angst, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, I will add more tags later, Late Night Writing, Later relationships?, Other, seriously wrote this at 1am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CO WRITER NEEDED!! :)</p><p> </p><p>Scott McCall is having a peaceful week for once, school is going great And there's no bad guy of the week. McCall feels like he is finally getting the break he needs until he gets a bad case of super bad bad luck or maybe it's good luck.</p><p> </p><p>Basically a Scott - centric fan fiction where Scott keeps magically nearly dying but escapes every time and thinks it's bad luck but in reality it's not.</p><p>Future angst becauseI'm evil, no pairings yet but I'm happy to write some in.</p><p>My first teenwolf fan fiction, I have no clue what season it would fit in but Lydia, kira, styles Liam and Scott are the main characters</p><p>Please tell me of any mistakes I make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

McCall sighed as he breathed in and observed his surroundings, it was a quiet afternoon and stiles had convinced anyone who would listen to him to go to a new cafe that had opened up to celebrate two whole stress free weeks of normal school life.  
The cafe was warm and welcoming, comfy lounges and coffee tables located at the front and clean, well lit desks, perfect for a coffee and some study further back, but like he had expected it was full so he, Stiles, Liam, Lydia and kira were seated outside in the cool wind.   
"It won't be busy huh? No one will go at lunch time huh?" Liam mocked stiles.  
"Okay, yeah I get it but at least we got a table and we can say we have been here" the other boy explained.  
They had all ordered a coffee and some sort of salad, soup or bowl of chips.  
The brunette swirled his pumpkin soup with his spoon slowly, he was happy, in complete bliss, he was relaxed which was something he hadn't been in a while.  
Continuing to stir his meal he noticed something small and hard at the bottom of his bowl. Curiously Scott used his spoon to scoop it out of his soup and inspect it.  
"Something wrong?" Kira questioned.  
"I think there's something in my soup" Scott exclaimed.  
He continued looking at the object, completely missing stiles's dad joke about it being pumpkin. Scott picked the object off of his spoon and cleaned it with a napkin.  
"Dude what is it?" Liam asked.  
"Is that glass?" Lydia questioned before being cut off by stiles.  
"woah, I think that's enough of this place, we should go"  
"No, stiles it's fine, it's one shard of glass, this place is new it probably just fell in there besides I have had enough any way." Scott reasoned.  
Muttering something about not coming back here and how Scott was being to reasonable and well being Scott, stiles sat back down and picked at his own food as if trying to find glass or something worse in his bowl of chips.  
Scott watched as the others slowly picked through their meals, checking them for glass before he came to the conclusion that he was just unlucky.

Later on in the day Scott was sitting in one of the classrooms looking out the window, he couldn't keep the soup incident of his mind. Damn Stiles wouldn't shut up about how he could have chocked. He knew he wouldn't have died, he probably would have coughed it up eventually but it would have hurt and he would have gotten a surprise. The bell rang, dragging him out of his thoughts. The boy yawned and stretched, he was so tired but he had a 3 hour shift at the clinic that afternoon. Groaning at this realisation he packed up his books and headed to his locker.  
"Hey so after your shift you and me should head to your place...? And watch iron man, its ridiculous that you haven't seen any of the three movies yet!" Stiles blurted out.  
"Ummm, yeah maybe, il see how I'm feeling." Scott trailed off.  
"Okay sure, il bring pop corn and.... Stuff I dunno what snacks we have at home but I'm sure I can pick something up on the way"   
Stiles's Bubbly attitude was giving Scott a head ache. McCall groaned once again and ran his hand through his hair, how was he ever going to get through his shift and then listen to Stiles talk through an entire movie.  
"Woah you okay?" Stiles questioned still in his overly positive tone.  
"Yea just tired, see you later" Scott said with a smile on his face.  
He patted stiles on the shoulder and headed towards the exit of the school.  
"Yea, alright okay, see you later" stiles mumbled to himself.  
Scott felt bad about leaving Stiles so abruptly but he felt like crap and just wanted to get to the clinic as fast a possible. 

Scott entered the clinic and was greeted by a very unimpressed Alan.  
"Your late again" Alan stated.  
"Yea sorry, I walked here and.... Sorry" he muttered as he pulled off his jumper.  
Alan gave a concerned look towards the boy before handing him some boxes of tablets.  
"Two tablets for the grey hound that was brought in an hour ago, she has heart worm and will need more every 6 or so hours, okay?" The vet explained.  
Scott gave a lazy yes before walking to where the grey hound was being kept.  
Making quick work of the task Scott stood up and headed over to the desk to fill in a dosage form.  
He was so tired and dizzy and was not looking forward to tonight.  
"Scott? Are you okay?" Dr Deaton questioned.  
Scott chuckled under his breath at that, how many times had he been asked that today alone?  
"Uh yeah, just not having the best day" Scott claimed, once again forcing a smile.  
"Oh?"   
"It's nothing big just... There was glass in my soup this morning so I didn't eat it, I mean I'm lucky I didn't swallow the glass but now I'm just flat out hungry and now Stiles wants to watch iron man with me when I get home, I'm just tired."   
Deaton chuckled before patting Scott on the back.  
"Well you still have one and a half hours left of work so come help me clean out the Malamutes infected ear." Alan said teasingly.  
"Oh yea great just what I needed." Scott mumbled to himself.  
The large dog seemed to have a thing against Scott and when he tried to hold the dog still so Alan could take a look at its ear it snarled and snapped, growls aimed at Scott and Scott only.  
The commotion caused Scotts head to spin, his dull head ache became a pounding migraine. Scott wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep for a few weeks, maybe a month.   
Washed his hands and then the brunette cleaned the equipment and packed his bag and headed out the door.  
"Get some rest, you look like you need it" Alan called after Scott.  
Sighing Scott made his way home, he thought about having a nice warm shower, maybe some dinner and then going to bed. Once again lost in his thoughts Scott almost walked face first into his front door. He looked up when the door opened expecting his mother but was soon disappointed when he met Stiles's brown eyes. He hated feeling annoyed or angry at stiles but he really did miss his bed.  
"Hey Stiles, you're already here." Scott said flatly.  
"Yep!" Stiles started whilst walking Scott into the kitchen. "I brought popcorn, skittles and rice bubbles.... Because rice bubbles taste pretty good and I thought you or I might want some later".  
Scott laughed at the latter of Stiles's food choices. He grabbed a glass from the bench and filled it with water. Taking small sips he listen to his friend ramble on about how his internet was going to be out for the night so he need to come over here to use Netflix. Scott liked Stiles's company and even started to relax a little. He let the tension roll off his shoulders.   
Scott reached his hand over the kitchen counter top to switch on the power point that had his phone charger plugged into it. As he did so the half empty glass of water that he had previously been drinking from fell over. He reached out to catch the glass but the water splashed up onto the cheap old toaster that had also been plugged into that power socket. Realising his mistake too late Scott put his hand on both the metal rim of the toaster and in the puddle of water spilling from the broken glass.   
"ARGH, SHIT!" Scott yelled between his teeth.  
Stiles's head snapped up and looked at Scott before rushing over to the hurt man.  
"Shit shit shit shit, okay.... Electrical burns do you run them under water?" Stiles asked no one in particular. Stiles started to run the cold water in the sink and pushed Scotts hand under the stream.  
Scott hissed in pain before pushing Stiles away with his uninjured hand.  
"Stiles, Crap, it's okay it's not bad it should be healed by tomorrow." Scott informed.  
Looking unsure of what Scott had just said Stiles sighed and grabbed the first aid kit Scotts mother kept under the sink. As stiles applied cooling gel and and bandages to Scotts already healing hands he asked about what happened.  
"What even happened? How did you spill water on the toaster?"  
"I dunno I don't think I even touched the glass." Scott explained.  
"Maybe your just really tired, the burns look pretty bad, I mean I know you will heal but maybe don't use your hand okay?"  
"Yea point taken" Scott sighed.  
"Dude, il never forget this, you burnt yourself on a toaster" Stiles chuckled.  
Scott rolled his eyes and followed his friend up stairs to his bedroom to listen to 50 million reasons why iron man is the best Marvel super hero and 10 reasons why he couldn't believe Scott hadn't seen it already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only proof read this once so there might be a few mistakes sorry, I promise to go over it again in the morning xx  
> Tbh I'm not ver proud of this chapter but it will have to do sorry.

Scott awoke to loud snoring and giggling. Opening his eyes he noticed his mother standing in the door giggling to herself.  
"Morning Scott" she cooed.  
Scott looked around only to find a sleeping Stiles drooling on his shoulder and his laptop open with a take a brake notification from Netflix.  
Moving slowly away from Stiles Scott sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Yea morning" he yawned.  
"Let me take a look at that hand after you get dressed okay?" His mother offered before walking back down stairs.  
Grumbling to himself Scott checked his phone.  
7:14 am Saturday, he had no where to be so he might as well take his time.   
Pulling on a large black jumper Scott headed down the stairs.  
"Stiles?" His mother questioned.  
"Still sleeping" he replied.  
"Okay what happened?" Her voice laced with concern.  
"I uhh, I don't really know I think I knocked over a glass of water onto the toaster and put my hand in the water or something" he explained.  
Melissa mumbled little yeses and okays whilst cleaning and re dressing his injured hand.  
Taking a look at his hand he noticed that it had healed but only slightly, it was red and swollen with gross burn lines lacing his palm.  
"Alright, Stiles did a good job bandaging it, it should heal right? Like soon? Has it healed since last night or did it look like this when you hurt it?" Mel rambled.  
"Ummm, yeah it's improved" Scott stated unsure of himself.  
"Okay good, would you like some toast or...? Okay not toast but there's yoghurt and ... Rice bubbles?" Melissa trailed off.  
"Those would be Stiles' " Scott chuckled.  
"Oh, okay then, You should probably go wake him and have breakfast together".  
Scott nodded in agreement and head up the stairs. On the second last step Scott felt something wrap across his left ankle. Gasping in surprise the boy fell backwards and hit his head on the railing.  
Scott sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Scott? SCOTT? You alright?" His mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yea fine" he mumbled.  
Standing up again he looked for what had tripped him over.  
Nothing, there was nothing on the stairs that could have wrapped around his foot.   
Sighing at his misfortune he continued his journey up the stairs to wake up Stiles.  
Just as he was about to open his bedroom door Stiles slammed the door open and ran strait into Scott pushing him back onto the wall.  
"Oh shit sorry! I uhh, I heard a loud bang or something from downstairs, is every thing alright?" Stiles asked in a rush.  
"Yeah it's alright, i fell down the stairs but I'm alright" he explained sheepishly.  
"Wow.... It's really not your day I mean with the toaster last night and the glass in your soup and now falling down the stairs, you need a suit made of bubble rap" stiles joked.  
Laughing at the last comment Scott invited stiles down for breakfast.  
As they made their way down the stairs Stiles stopped and gabbed Scotts shoulder, locking eyes with the other boy.  
"Woah stiles are you okay?" He questioned, voice laced with worry.  
Stiles poker face dropped and he started to laugh, worrying Scott even more.  
"Don't trip" stiles says between laughs before running down to the kitchen to grab a bowl of rice bubbles.  
Scott shook his head and followed his friend.

Later on in the day when Scott walked Stiles out to the old jeep, he started to feel uneasy. Uanessacry panic settled in and his head started to pound once again.  
He felt like he was being watched but no Matter where he looked or how hard he listened he couldn't detect another person any where near him.  
The brunette waved his goodbyes and headed back inside for a well needed shower.  
Once in the bathroom Scott tiredly pulled off his shirt and started to run a shower, the warm water felt marvellous on his hands alone.  
As he was about to pull off his socks he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and long story short, he looked like shit.  
His hair was messy and unkept, his torso was painted with bruises and his eyes had large dark circles under them. The bruises he knew were from the stairs incident and his hair from laziness but for the life of him he couldn't explain the circles under his eyes, he had slept well last night and the night before and the night before that but recently he just felt tired, worn out.   
He stepped into the shower and sighed with relief, the hot water was heaven. He mindlessly stood in the shower for a few minuets before the panic from before returned, once again he felt like he was being watched.  
Curiously looking around for cameras, people and basically anything that could spy on him he suddenly felt dizzy. He felt closed in, like he was in danger, he needed to get out. Scott jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and ran to his bedroom.  
His door swung open violently and he stumbled to his closet, he pulled out what ever his shaking hands found first (adidas track pants and a grey tee).   
As Scott pulled on the shirt he felt nauseous, the world around him span and he came crashing too the the ground.  
The boy lay there for a while trying to stop his vision from swirling before siting up and looking around his room. He needed to call someone, Stiles? Kira?   
Scott closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, what was going on? He was such a mess, he felt like crap and he was scared.  
He decided he would call someone when he felt well enough to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that?  
> Is the story progressing too Slowly?


	3. Co writer needed

Hey so I'm really busy and would love a co writer :) comment below if your interested xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you want to see in the future of this book, any relationships or situations?


End file.
